Cravings
by Mj203
Summary: Quinn is pregnant, she has … cravings


I wake up and try to look around. I am in my bed but something isn't right. I feel like something is holding me down. I turn my head to the right and see dark brown hair. I start at the realization that I am not alone in my bed. Then it hits me I feel skin against my skin. I lift the covers with my free hand and look, I am completely naked. The hair is not a mohawk so I know it's not Puck. It is not short like Finn's either.

I try to pull away when the body next to me squeezes me tighter and says in a familiar feminine voice, "Five more minutes."

At this point I am too stunned to even breathe let alone move. Her head turns toward me. I still can't see her but I feel her kiss my neck. "Mmmm, Quinn," She moans as she hugs me tighter.

I am shocked that I am in bed with a girl but the moan and the hug are so nice that I can't help but hug her back.

She final raises her head and I see the warmest brown eyes in the world.

"Rachel…"

"Good morning Quinn. Did you sleep well?" she asks with a voice deeper than I have ever heard from her. "I slept wonderfully."

I just stare at her. I can't quite speak. How did I get here? Naked with an equally naked Rachel wrapped around me. She is watching me with a quizzical look.

"I slept very good too," I answer honestly. I am surprised; however, this is the first time since getting pregnant that I have slept well, I am usually so freaked out with anxiety that I toss and turn for half the night then wake up every hour for the remainder.

She leans up and kisses me softly on the lips and smiles. She looks over at the clock and says, "we have about half an hour before we have to get up. Would you like a repeat of last night?" She winks at me and moves down to kiss my neck again. It feels heavenly. I feel aroused. After a few kisses it is apparent that she is not stopping there. She is now at my collarbone and still moving south. I stop breathing, this can't be happening. She kisses the valley between my breasts. I can't decide if I am pleased or not that she skipped my breasts before I realize where it is she is going. In an instant I am wet; if I had been wearing panties they would be ruined. She kisses down to my left hip and moves to my left thigh. She stops and looks up at me, smiles, licks her lips, and moves slowly toward my soaking wet center. I can feel her breath on me.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Fucking alarm, I go to hit it but realize that I am now alone and full clothed in the pajamas I wore last night. "Crap, I just had another sex dream about Berry." The dreams started about a month ago, right about the time I found out I was pregnant.

The first one was the night during a Glee Club party at Santana's. We were singing and dancing out by the pool. I don't remember exactly how it happened but at some point, I scooped up Berry and was about to throw her in the pool. The way she looked up at me stirred something in me; I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. It wasn't in some quasi friend kiss type of urge neither. The feelings in me that had awoken scared the crap out of me. I had to get out of there. I put Rachel down and said a quick goodbye and was out of there. I haven't slept well since.

'_Oh God why do you torture me so?'_ I get turned on by Rachel "Man-hands" Berry. I get up and strip as I walk into the bathroom off my bedroom. I turn on the water and let it get hot. I step in and try and wash off the thought of Rachel touching me. Of her kissing me, of her soft, not at all manly, hands caressing me. And I am wet again and a dull ache pulling my hands lower. "I should just get this over with and it will go away."

I haven't done this before... but the need is overpowering. I always felt dirty for even thinking about it. I am just about to slide my hand dow…

"QUINN, HONEY YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

'_Ugh…'_ "I'll be right out Mom."

Damn it, stuck with no relief. I turn off the water and dry off. I get dressed in my Cheerios uniform, which for the moment still fits. Carrying my backpack in front of me even though it is too early to be showing, I head down stairs and grab an apple out of the fridge. A quick goodbye to my mother and I am out the door to my car. I start the car take a deep breath and pray to be able to make it through the day without my secret coming out. I let out the breath and realize that I am still a little tense. "Great, just what I need, to be horny all day."

I get to school after stopping at McDonalds for food, let's face it I am pregnant and this kid is hungry. I gather my stuff and head to my locker. I keep my head up as I walk, the other students parting for the Head Bitch in Charge. I admit it is nice to not get jostled in the hallways, but it has an unintended side effect today. Rachel is there as soon as I turn the corner. She is dressed in a white shirt with black accents and a sinfully short plaid skirt paired with black ballet flats. Normally she has on white knee socks. But today as my incredibly bad luck would have it, her long tan legs in all their glory are on display.

'_She is so short; how are her legs that fucking long? It will take me an hour to lick up the inside of her thigh. . . Oh, my god.'_ I feel my eyes bug out at the thought. I quickly recover and get to my locker. Rachel Berry's locker is just across the hall from mine. I open my locker and switch books and go to check my makeup in the little mirror on my locker door. Mistake, I can see her fiddling with something and drop it. She catches it with her leg against the locker next to her's. For some reason, instead of squatting down to pick it up she bends over. The angle I am standing at combined with the angle of my locker door and the angle in which Rachel is bending over I can see her white cotton panties.

I must have let out some sort of strangled moan because Rachel is up and asking if I am ok.

"I am fine BERRY," I sneer. I cringe on the inside. I know there is no reason to talk to her that way. But I can't let her know how much she affects me. Every time I see her I want to take her in my arms and kiss her. And that is just on light days. On the days I am seriously turned on, I want to mount her on the piano in the auditorium, a table in the library, a bench in the locker room, or quite honestly anywhere she would have me. I want to do things to her that make me blush just admitting to myself that I think about them.

Rachel rolls her eyes and says, "I am sorry Quinn but we are now teammates and I wished to ensure that you were healthy and not coming down with a cold or the flu. Both of those viruses could be detrimental to my health. And since we are in several classes and Glee together I just wish…"

I shut my locker cutting off her ramble, "Whatever, Treasure Trail."

I walk off to my first class of the day. It is history, which for some reason I forgot I have with Rachel. I sit in the back row in the center. Rachel's usual seat is front and center. But today there is a new girl in class and she is sitting in Rachel's normal seat. I sit down and Rachel is kind of lost for a moment and stands there dumbfounded. Mrs. Walters walks in and tells Berry to take a seat. The only one open happens to be next to me. She walks back and looks over at me.

"Shit."

"What was that Quinn?" asks Berry.

"I said, sit."

Class starts and Mrs. Walters goes off on something about World War II. I am staring at my book trying to follow along but I am unsuccessful. I can smell Berry's vanilla scent perfume. It's not strong but the baby hormones are kicking up my sense of smell. I glance over to see Rachel is taking notes and following along while mindlessly playing with her shoe. Her left leg is crossed over her right and she is repeatedly slipping her heel in and out of her shoe. She stops and is just dangling the shoe from her toes then falls to the floor. I see her nails are painted a dark red color. I watch as she looks down to find her shoe and slip it back on. She looks over at me and smiles as I quickly look away.

Just my luck, my first bout of morning sickness kicks in. I am up and out of the room before I even know what is going on. I make it the short way down the hall to the girl's room and into a stall just as I projectile vomit into the bowl. As disgusting as this is, I am happy that I didn't splash it all over the place and get any on myself. I just manage to flush and slump back onto the floor when I feel a cold wet towel on the back of my neck. Startled I turn to see Berry with her shirt pulled up over her nose and mouth. I can see the concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay Quinn?" she asks. "I was sure something was wrong earlier." This comes out muffled from behind her shirt.

I giggle internally at how cute this is. But I am the HBIC so, "I am fine Berry. I must have had some bad sushi yesterday."

"Oh, okay." She lets her shirt come down from around her face and smiles at me.

Then another round of vomiting hits. While I am bent over the bowl heaving I feel the cool towel and her other hand softly rubbing my back. Since I am in my uniform and it is two pieces, occasionally her hand will skim the exposed skin of my lower back. It sends tingles all throughout my body. When I am done she stops and removes the towel and walks away. I look over at her as she throws away the towel and heads toward the door. I feel a big weight sit on me as if I feel sad that she is leaving. Rachel stops at the paper towel dispenser and gets a few more then returns to the sink. She turns on the cold water and wets the towel before coming back to me.

She stops short, "What?" she asks.

I look at her and ask, "What do you mean what?"

"You're smiling at me."

"No, I am not. I am just smiling because I am no longer barfing my guts out."

Rachel sits next to me and places the towel on the back of my neck again. She looks down at the floor and stretches her legs out.

'_Fuck my life' _I say to myself. Those legs are going to be the death of me. _'hopefully wrapped around my head.'_ I can feel the heat rising in my face as I blush.

"I am surprised the floor of the girl's room is this clean," she says. "I always thought it would be super nasty and gross."

"If you think about it; we are only about 30 minutes into the school day. There hasn't been a lot of time to mess it up yet," I respond.

"I suppose you are correct," Berry answers. She lifts her left leg up and brings her foot closer slipping her shoe off to inspect her heel. "This is why I wear socks. I think I am getting a blister. Hmph. I will have to go get a bandage from the nurse."

'_Oh my god, when did I become such a perv for Berry's feet?'_ She rolls her ankle then slips on her shoe.

The tiny brunette then looks over at me and asks, "Are you ready to get back to class?"

"Well to be honest, no. I am not ready to go to class." I turn toward her and place my hand on her cheek and lean in.

"Quinn, I asked if you were ready for class."

This snaps me out of my apparent daydream. I sigh and say, "I guess so."

Rachel gets up and sticks out a hand to help me up. Of course, again I snap at her and say, "I don't need your man-hands touching me Berry."

"Wha... Oh, whatever Quinn Fabray. One of these days you are going to need a friend and I just might not be there anymore." She then does one of her soon to be patented diva storm outs, complete with foot stomp.

I can't help but deflate after she says that; because after all I have done to her she still wants to be my friend. The pregnancy will come out and I don't even have a clue as to who will be there when the dust settles. I take a deep breath, dust off my bottom, and head back to class just as the bell rings. I grab my books and head off to American Lit. "Shit, not again" The same new girl from History is sitting in Rachel's seat. I look for Berry but I don't see her. Then it hits me she is at the nurse getting a bandage for her foot. I sigh again. The bell rings just as Rachel walks in she stops dead in her tracks looking at the new girl then back to me. I give her an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

She stomps back to the empty seat next to me and sits down.

"Did you pay some new girl to move here so you could sit next to me?" I ask.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," She answers with more snark than usual.

"Why would I want to sit next to you RuPaul?"

"I am guessing so you can torture me somehow."

Mr. Jameson walks in and Rachel opens her book and begins taking notes. The classroom has two person tables like a science room but lower so we sit in chairs not on stools. This time Stubbles is sitting on my right and has her legs crossed the other way and is doing the same thing with her shoe again. '_Oh my god, does she know what she is doing to me?'_

Mr. Jameson tells us to catch up on our reading of _Huckleberry Finn_ or get ahead on the reading for tomorrow's test. I get to it even though I have read the book already. I hear something drop on the floor near my foot and assume Rachel dropped a pen or something. Then I feel her foot slide down my calf.

Three things happen at once: I stop breathing, my heart jumps, and my panties flood. I snap back to clarity and turn to her and under my breath get out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"I am sorry Quinn; my shoe fell off and I was trying to grab it with my toes and I wasn't paying attention. I am sorry I touched you with my 'gross' foot." She looks down and slides her foot into her shoe.

Class continues uneventfully. I am sitting here pretending to read. I had a hot sex dream about Berry. She has three times now done sexy things with her shoes. Most importantly Rachel ran her bare foot down my calf just like I wanted her to do all morning. If I don't get some relief from this soon I am going to attack this girl in front of everyone in school. Being pregnant would be the least of my worries.

* * *

I make it through the rest of the day without any more run ins with Berry. Glee is up next. I walk to my locker and put my books away. As I get to the choir room I see that Treasure… OK, I will work on not calling her names, Berry is wrapped up in a coat. It strikes me as odd since it is spring and quite warm for Northern Ohio and that I saw her earlier and she was not wearing a coat. I shrug it off and move to the back row and sit beside Santana and Brittany. Finn tries to come up and sit with me but I just give him a withering glare. He goes and sits with the guys.

Mr. Shue walks in and seems happy. "Alright guys, remember this is Britney Spears week. Does anyone have anything ready for today?"

Rachel raises her hand, "Mr. Shue, I have a song, but I need a moment to fix my hair for the correct look for the song."

"Ok, Rachel take as long as you need. Is anyone else ready?" Nobody else raises a hand. He looks upset, "Come on guys we need to be prepared for sectionals, we need to work out songs to see what our strengths are and to correct our weaknesses."

"I am ready Mr. Shue." I look over and stop breathing. Rachel 'sex goddess' Berry is in Britney Spears outfit from "…Baby one more time." _'Oh my, oh my god, oh my holy fucking god, she is trying to make me to explode.'_

Of course, she sings it perfectly, her choreography is amazing, she was simply stunning. Rachel finishes and sits down. Everyone is clapping and there are a few whistles from the guys. I haven't moved. I have been gripping the seat so hard my fingers are white.

I let go and release the breath I have been holding. "Holy shit," I mutter.

"San, that was so hot. We should ask Rachie if she wants to come over for a special sleepover this weekend," an excited Brittany lets out.

"Britt, those are just for us… no one else is supposed to know about them remember?" Santana says back in a soft voice.

"Oh, right, sorry," Britt apologizes.

I roll my eyes, those two are the in the closet, but they don't seem to realize that the closet is glass and has nothing in it to hide behind. Everyone knows that Britt and Santana are together.

Mr. Shue gives out a few song assignments to the guys since they don't want to sing Britney. He excuses us shortly after.

I get up and head to the Cheerios locker room to get ready for practice. Since I am head cheerio I take my time and let everyone else head out to the field. I need to change my underwear and my spankies. That song by Rachel got me so wet I soaked through those. I am so exhausted by the time I get home that I am unable to perform the release I need to get Berry out of my head.

The rest of the week is your standard high school crap, classes, Glee, and Cheerios. Except for the new wrinkle that is the new girl Kaitlyn something or other. She is even more anal retentive about being early for class than Rachel. She keeps sitting in Rachel's seat, so now Rachel keeps sitting next to me. Of course, Sue is on a rampage about nationals coming up that she has us now on two a day practices. I have no time or energy to relieve myself of Berry's infiltration of my psyche. However, I do seem to be sleeping better. There have been a few more dreams. They always seem to happen just before I wake up. I don't even get release in my dreams. One particularly hot one Rachel was singing in the auditorium near the piano. This time she was singing "I'm A Slave 4 U" by Britney. Berry is wearing the same sexy outfit from the video. I am in the wings of the stage when she spots me and starts to move toward me. She is slow and sensual. Just as her lips are about to touch mine the fucking alarm goes off, AGAIN. "UGH, FUCK MY LIFE!"

This morning I am just about to say fuck it and just touch myself for some release when my mother comes into the room with my Laundry.

"Oh, Quinnie, I thought you would be up and in the shower by now," she says. "Well get up and I will have something ready for you to eat in a few minutes."

I almost roll off the bed trying to hide myself from her. "Thanks, mom." I hesitate a bit as she fiddles around in my closet.

As my mother leaves she looks at me and smiles and says, "Quinn honey it is a beautiful day. Get up and enjoy it." She leaves and shuts the door behind her.

"Yeah, you say that until you find out I am pregnant and a huge disgrace to the family." I quietly get out of bed and head to the shower. Thank God it is Friday. Then it hits me. There is no school tomorrow, I get two days all to myself. No Sylvester, no practice and most importantly no Berry. Maybe some time away from Stubbles, _'damn it,' _I mean Rachel, would get her out of my head.

I get ready, go downstairs and have the breakfast my mom had ready for me. As I am leaving the house my mother comes up to me and gives me a hug. "Uh, thanks mom, what was that for?"

"No reason, just wanted you to remember that you are loved," She says.

I get in the car and reflect. _'That was weird.'_ Starting up my bug I head to school. I am early so I sit in my car and notice all the other students walking in to the building with heads hung low. Like this is some sort of prison. Which I suppose it is. We are all trapped in some stupid social hierarchy that confines us to certain places and friends. I look out at everyone again. There is nobody out there that I truly hate.

I am two months pregnant and scared to death that someone is going to find out. Finn who I am dating will flip out (rightfully so) since we have not ever slept together. Puck the actual father is not the right guy for me. There is no way that I am going to "take care of the problem." I know that I cannot take care of a baby and there is no way that either of the two men (well, really, boys) in my life can support me. I am giving this child up for adoption. I take a deep breath and get out of the car and head inside.

I get to my locker and see Rachel across the hall. She is wearing something so out of character that I didn't notice it was her at first. Wearing a dark blue summer weight dress and sandals, it is very cute. Turning and smiling at me she says, "Good morning Quinn."

**'_Oh, my, God, why do I find everything about this girl sexy all of a sudden? I cannot stop thinking about her. I want her naked body up against mine. I want to feel her lips part as I kiss her. I want to watch her come undone as I make love to her.'_**

That is when todays bout of morning sickness hits. I rush off and get to the girl's room on the second floor. It is about the same distance as the one on the first floor but much more likely to be empty. I get in, close the stall, and empty my stomach. "So much for breakfast."

I hear the sink running and roll my eyes, '_so much for empty.'_ Then I see the dark red nails and sandals. She knocks softly, and I let her in.

"More bad sushi? Or was it me and my annoying personality?" she asks while placing the towel on the back of my neck.

"Uh, sushi?"

"Are asking me or telling me?"

"Ugh, Jesus, Berry, what does it matter?" I huff.

"Well based on a few observations I have made; I think there could be an alternate explanation. It's only been a week so I could be wildly off."

My heart stops again. This time not out of lust but terror. I want to snap at her, to lash out, to tell her to get fucking lost, that it is none of her damned business what I am going through. She must see the look on my face. But instead of blowing up at her I just say, "There is nothing going on Berry. I am just overtired from all the practices that Sue has us doing."

"Well if you are alright, I am going to head to class. I will tell Mrs. Walters that you will be along shortly."

"Thanks Rachel," I say. She stops and turns to look at me for a moment then leaves.

* * *

The day ends and I head home. Mom is there but she is packing up a bag. "Oh, good I am glad you are home. I am going to visit your sister. SHE IS PREGNANT!" mom squeals. She hugs me and says, "I am going to be gone a week since your father went to play golf in Florida."

"Okay, Mom. Tell Frannie and Mark that I am happy for them," I get out. I am surprised. Mom never left me home alone before.

"I know you will be home alone but I expect you to be responsible and not have any parties or any other 'activities' while I am gone," she warns. 'Activities' as close to the word 'sex' she will get.

'_Can't get more pregnant,'_ I say to myself rolling my eyes. That is the first time I found any humor in the situation. It felt nice. About five minutes later and after another hug, mom is gone. I have the house to myself for a week. I head up to my room to take a nap and just relax for the first time in what feels like forever. I just get my eyes closed when I get a text, as I am reaching for my phone it goes off again. I open the messaging app and see a picture of Rachel in her Britney outfit. I am instantly turned on. The second message was Puck apologizing for sending me that photo.

PUCK: Sry Q, I was tryn to send to sme 1 els

QUINN: DON'T SEND ME ANYMORE SHOTS OF MANHANDS.

PUCK: I said sorry.

I put the phone down and try to relax. But the pull of that picture is incredible. I pick up the phone and open the shot and look at it, quietly thanking Puck for being such a pervert. The photo caught her with her hips canted and her chest thrust forward. She doesn't have large breasts but the outfit and the way she is standing make them look very nice. So nice in fact that I really want to have my hands on them. Maybe even my lips. I put the phone down. Then it hits me. I am alone and have time and there will be no distractions. I strip off my uniform and put on an old t-shirt and some cheerios shorts. I may be doing this but I am not quite comfortable enough to do it nude.

The first thing I do is email the picture to myself and open it on my laptop. It is a much bigger picture and I won't have to hold the phone to look at it. Damn she is sexy in this shot.

I didn't really know what to do, but I was pretty sure I did not want to google "how do girls masturbate?" I closed my eyes and thought back to the dreams and how they made me feel. How Rachel's kisses made my core ache. How when she moved down my nipples became hard. I moved my hands to my breasts and began to rub. I slowly take my right hand and slide it up under my shirt. A soft pinch to my nipples was amazing. Now the shirt is up around my neck and both hands are playing along. It all felt nice but then there was a pull further down. I kept one hand on my breasts and slowly move the other one down. I drag my fingertips softly along my stomach making my skin twitch. Sliding my hand under the waistband and through the soft curls I can feel the heat coming from myself. I take a deep breath and slide my fingers through the hot wet folds of my vagina. I am so repressed I can't even think the "P" word while stroking it. There is a sense of relief and a building of tension. I slide my fingers down toward the opening and pick up moisture to help my fingers slide.

I am bringing them back up to my clitoris when there is a loud banging down stairs followed by a loud bellow, "Q, where are you? I am coming up."

"Fucking Santana," I screech. Pulling my hands off my body and trying to cover myself as best as possible, I stand. Santana opens the door to my room and says, "Hope I didn't interrupt you clicking your mouse."

"Don't be gross Santana! I don't do that." I sputter, hopefully convincingly.

"Relax Q, I am sure if you touched yourself, I'd see a pile of dust on the floor you had to knock free from your pussy first," she laughed.

"Do you have to be so crude?" I retort. This is when I notice that my laptop is still open with the picture of Rachel up on the screen. I slowly, to not draw attention to it, move to close the lid. I get it done and set the laptop on the floor next to my night stand. "What brings you by anyway?"

"Believe it or not your mother sent me a text and said that you were going to be alone this week and to keep you company." I look at her like she is crazy. "Seriously here read the text yourself."

There on San's phone is a text from my mother. What is up with her. This is out of character for her. "Okay, what are we going to do?"

"I want to go to the mall." I roll my eyes at her. She always wants to go to the mall. "Britt is going to meet us there. She had mandatory family bonding time this afternoon."

"Alright, go down stairs while I get dressed and we can go in a few minutes." Santana heads down and I hear the fridge open. I shake my head as I close and lock my bedroom door. Another pair of ruined panties for the week. I think it is six pairs, maybe seven. The weather is warm so I can pick any of my favorite sun dresses to wear tonight. I pick a yellow one with a light floral print and a white sweater to go with it. A matching pair of yellow wedges complete my ensemble.

We get to the mall about 7 o'clock and meet Britt in the food court. Thank God because I am starving. This kid has made me gain five pounds in just the first little bit. I go to Arby's and Taco Bell. Santana looks at me funny, "What?"

"Odd combo you got there Q, that's all."

"I didn't want fries so I got nachos."

She shrugs as Britt digs in and steals a few chips, I give her a steely glare that she misses. We finish eating and are cleaning up when Santana taps my shoulder and points. There she is. The bane of my sexual sanity. Berry is in the same dress with a white sweater now that it is evening.

"She looks almost normal," says Santana. We head off and hit a few stores. After trying on dresses that are now two sizes larger than I normally wear, I am getting depressed. I come out of the dressing room and look around for Britt or Santana. My phone goes off and I look down.

SATAN: Q, sorry to ditch you but something came up with Britt. We had to go.

QUINN: YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU ARE MY RIDE!

SATAN: Get a ride from the Hobbit. Her car was still there.

QUINN: I don't have her number damn it. You come pick me up.

There is no response for a few minutes when I get a text from Britt with the number. Furious doesn't even begin to explain how I am feeling about this. I pull my phone out and am about to send a text when I see Rachel. She is across the mall in the shoe store. I take a calming breath and head across the way. I get to within a few feet of Rachel when she notices me.

"Quinn! What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" She asks. "Well obviously you are shopping, that was a silly question. Did you need anything or just come to say hello? Well probably not, you probably want to insult me on my shoe choices…"

I cut her off, "Berry, calm down, you are rambling."

She harrumphs, but then seems to accept that I was just stating the obvious and not insulting her. This is when I notice that she is trying on different types of shoes. She has two pairs of wedges, two pairs of flat sandals, a sexy pair of black strappy heels and, my god, a to die for pair of red peep toe pumps. "HOLY SHIT" I say hoping to god that is under my breath. _'I am a shoe fetish pervert.'_

"What was that Quinn?" Rachel asks.

"Nothing Rach," I say softer than I intended.

She looks at me and smiles a bit. "I am going to try these on then I was going to go get some sherbet from the ice cream place. Would you like to accompany me? My treat."

"Uh, sure that would be nice." I am slightly tongue tied due to her shoes and what I have recently decided were very cute feet. "Oh, can I ask you for a favor? I know that you don't owe me anything and would probably like to tell me to get lost, but could you give me a ride home? Santana was my ride but she and Britt had something urgent come up."

Rachel smiles and says, "I see, well it must have been life or death to leave you stranded here at the mall with no way home." She laughs and there is a little twinkle in her eyes that I know that I have never seen before.

"Yeah more like horny teenagers needing…" I trail off. Not exactly sure why. Everyone at school knows. And by extension that would mean Berry knows. It's not like she is going to freak, she has two gay men for fathers. "Well, you know those two."

"I do," she agrees. "What do you think about these?" she says indicating down with a nod.

I look down and see she is wearing the red peep toes. A strangled moan comes out of me. _'Oh God let her not have heard that.' _She doesn't seem to have. "They don't go with that dress but they are nice."

"Well of course not silly. These would obviously be for when I was just in red lingerie and a trench coat."

I somehow choke on air, and begin to sputter. Berry comes over concerned. "I am fine, must have choked on a bug or something."

She giggles at me while saying, "I was just kidding Quinn, I bought a red dress for a dinner party my fathers are throwing for some work colleagues." Well that makes more sense. But I wouldn't mind seeing her in or, to be honest, out of either of those outfits.

Berry slips off one shoe with her hand and loses her balance and begins to fall over right into me so I catch her. She is in my arms and her face is mere inches from mine like the night of the party. Her vanilla perfume and her strawberry shampoo are strong but not overpowering. I take a quick look at her lips. Then she pulls back.

"Thanks Quinn. That would have been embarrassing."

"Just be careful," I say. "Are you done yet?"

Rachel grabs the peep toes, a pair of wedges and a pair of flats, places the rest back, and we head to the registers. After that we go to the ice cream place. We sit and talk in the food court. About normal stuff. Not Glee and not school. Favorite books, movies, actors, actresses, singers, (she even talks about people other than Barbara Streisand). The subject of boyfriends comes up.

"I am going to dump Finn," I say.

"Oh my, why?" She asks in a way that seems genuine, not like she was happy he was going to be free. At the beginning of the year it was obvious that she was quite taken with Finn. I explain that we just don't make sense, he is sweet and all but just super dense. Berry is the only one in the sophomore class that has a higher GPA than I do (and not by much).

"You aren't looking to go after him now that he is free, are you?" I ask, with a bit of trepidation.

"No, wouldn't that violate the girlfriends code? I know we are not really friends. But I think that we have moved in that direction. And I feel that if I did breach this protocol, it would set back our progress. Beside that I have my eyes on someone else."

A quick sigh and on to the next topic. We talk until about 9 o'clock when the mall closes and a nice old security guard has to ask us to leave. Rachel gets her stuff and we head toward the door. I realize I forgot my bag and return to the table to get it. The security guard is there with it and smiles as he hands it to me.

"You make a cute couple," he says. I am shocked. An older man in his 60's in this backwater super conservative town would say something supportive of a lesbian couple is out of the ordinary.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I have lived a long time, and worked here a long time too. I have seen tens of thousands of first dates." He smiles at me and walks away.

"Huh, well that was unexpected."

"What was?" Rachel must have come back up for me.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I say.

"Okay," she says while turning around and walking to the car.

I can't help but stare. I have never noticed it before but Berry has a sweet ass. '_oh man, feet, shoes, legs, ass, anything else you lust after on this girl?' _"Lips," I say confidently.

We get to her car, a sporty little Ford Focus. It's at manual transmission, which impresses me. "You can drive a stick?"

"Yes, Daddy says it gives you more control in the snow and inclement weather."

"I suppose that makes sense. I bet I got an automatic so that my father wouldn't have to take time to teach me to drive a stick."

"I could teach you sometime if you wanted," Rachel offers.

"I may take you up on that," I smile as I answer.

We get to my house and she pulls up to the curb. I sit a moment debating with myself. "Would you like to come in?" I ask in a rush.

"I would love to Quinn," she beams back at me. "Can I bring in my purchases and show you what I bought?" she asks. "I don't have a lot of girlfriends to get their opinion on fashion stuff. With two gay fathers, you would think that they would have some fashion sense but they seem to have missed that gene."

"Is there any argyle or more than one animal sweater in there?"

"No," she snorts. She covers her face and blushes. "I can't believe I just snorted."

As I laugh softly and get out of the car Rachel grabs her bags and follows me up to the house. She stops short and looks scared for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Is your father home?" She asks.

Ah, my father, the well-known homophobic bigoted asshole. "No, he is in Florida this week, and my mother went to Cleveland to visit my sister. It will just be me and you," I say with a slight blush creeping up my face. Thank God it is dark out. We get in the house and I try to think of the best place for an impromptu fashion show. I guess it would be my room. Rachel can use the bathroom to change then model it for me in my room. "My room is the second door on the left upstairs. Would you like some water or pop?"

"Water please."

The shorter girl, well slightly shorter girl, (two inches isn't much of a height difference,) heads upstairs as I grab two bottles of water and some cookies my mom's crazy vegan sister sent us. I had a few before and they are not too bad. I get to my room and Rachel is looking around. I watch from the door for a bit as she looks at the few pictures I have up. Mostly Cheerios, some family and one or two of Glee club performances. She then runs her fingers over the books on one of my shelves. I walk into the room and say, "So let's get the animal sweater out of the way so we can just move on."

Rachel laughs. It is a sweet sound. I don't know that I have ever heard her laugh a genuine laugh before. Berry laughing is something I would like to hear more often.

"Actually, I just have two dresses and the shoes to go with them."

She slips off the sandals she has on and goes into the bathroom with her bags. As she is in the bathroom I take off my sweater and slide off my shoes and sit on the bed. After a few moments, she opens the door and sticks her head out. "Quinn, can I ask a favor?" I nod and she continues, "Whatever you think of how I look, can you just not laugh at me?"

It hits me like a ton of bricks. I am responsible for her even having to think that. It must be even worse for her to have ask that. "No, Berry I promise, I won't laugh."

Rachel nods and steps out wearing a stunning red dress and those sexy pumps. '_Oh fuck_'.

She lifts her left leg and twirls her ankle, "Do you think they go with the dress?"

I get up slowly and walk over to her. She looks a little afraid. Like maybe I am going to eat her. (Hehehe). She backs up until she hits the wall behind her. "Qui…" it's all she can get out before my lips are on hers.

She is stiff for a moment before she is kissing me back. Her hands are instantly in my hair pulling me impossibly closer. We stand there kissing for what seems like hours. Lips and tongues, colliding caressing, but most importantly kissing. Hands are sliding everywhere. She has one hand on my neck one on my lower back. I am trying to mentally will her to drop it lower. I notice that one of my hands is in her silky brown hair and the other… oh God, it's on her breast. Wait, she is not pulling away, nor is she slapping me. I give it a little squeeze. That elicits a soft moan. I pull away and take a breath to try to calm myself, and internally say _'eight'_ with a smirk.

Then it hits me. I just kissed Rachel Berry. Like full on the mouth, with tongue. "Oh, God, I…" I say as I pull away from her. She tries to hold on to me but I wrench my arm out of her grasp.

My bed is just a few feet away so I make my way over to it and sit down.

"Quinn, it's okay," she says. "This doesn't have to mean anything. I am not going to tell anyone."

I hadn't even thought of her telling anyone. She must have seen me tense up because she takes a step toward me. "Stop! Don't come any closer," It comes out almost as a yell. I don't mean it that way but I am in shock and can't control it right now. "I think it is best if you leave."

"Quinn what happ…"

"Rachel," I manage to get out softly. "Go home."

I see her do something I have seen her do a thousand times. She lifts her head up collects her things and turns to leave. I can see the tears welling up in her eyes; but Rachel Berry will never let me see her cry. It's as if to prove that I can't touch her. Not in any real sense anyway.

She turns back around to look at me, sighs, shakes her head, and walks out. When I hear the front door close. I finally break down and cry. I felt horrible, I didn't want her to leave because of anything she did. It was all me. I knew if she didn't leave I would have probably tried to go further than either of us were ready for.

My super conservative family will want to skin me alive; I am pregnant, by someone who is not my husband, (nor the guy I am dating even) and 16, I can't be gay too. This is going to come out soon, I am terrified. My father the "Christian Archetype" goes off on rants for anything he perceives as immoral. He went on and on about an interracial couple we saw at church. They go to our church, which must mean they believe what we believe but somehow, they are wrong. We were in Cincinnati one Thanksgiving visiting my mother's family, he saw a gay couple. Two hours on how this country has fallen into decay and how I need to make sure that I don't associate with immoral trash like that. "Jesus, he'd freak out about Rachel's fathers, a Jewish interracial gay couple."

I hate him, and all the pressure he has put on me to be the perfect Frannie clone. My sister was always perfect. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect everything. But I was a distant second. I was chubby, had a weird nose, and curly brown hair. I didn't look like any of the rest of my family. When I was 14 my father paid for a nose job and braces. When we moved here I looked just like my perfect sister had. Straight teeth, straight nose, straight A's, and straight hair.

I took a deep breath and willed myself to not think about my family anymore. Opening my laptop there is the photo of Rachel. "Shit." The tears start again. I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

No alarm this morning, but no dream either. I am not sure I am happy about that. I get up and change out of the dress I fell asleep in and get ready for the day (including barfing for five minutes).

About 3 o'clock Santana calls. I ignore it the first time. The debate about whether or not I am pissed at her is still ongoing. Yes, she left me at the mall; no, I did kiss Rachel. Granted it ended badly, but a kiss is a kiss. I decide that I must be mad at her for appearances sake and it will give me someone to take out my frustrations on for a while. My phone dings with a text notification.

SANTANA: We are going to the movies, I am even paying for ditching you last night. ;)

QUINN: What if I don't want to spend one minute of my day with someone so thoughtless?

SANTANA: What part of WE ARE GOING do you not get.

The doorbell rings and the door opens. "Get your shit together and let's go. Movie starts in twenty."

I resign myself to going with her. We go to the Cineplex and get tickets for some Jennifer Anniston Rom-Com. True to her word Santana pays for everything. I play a bit of the ass and get her to buy way too much at the concession stand.

As we are walking into the theatre I here grumbling about "40 dollars," and "have to fucking put-out." I snicker and we find seats. The movie was good and I am glad I had her buy all that junk food because I ate all of it.

"Damn Q, you sure packed away all that junk. You pregnant or something?"

Thank God, we are still in the dark because I am sure I turned green. "No, Santana, I didn't eat this morning so I just had a big movie theatre lunch."

"Okay, I was just joking. Not like Sue won't run it out of us next week anyway."

As we are leaving the Cineplex I see "her". She is with a tall black man, her Dad, or Daddy. Leroy, I think his name is. She swats him on the arm and is laughing. A far cry from how I last saw her.

* * *

My long weekend is just that, long. I finish all my homework Saturday evening. Sunday, Finn comes over. I have been dreading this for a while now. I really should have done this weeks ago. Eight weeks to be exact. That way I wouldn't have cheated on him. But it was all a part of the plan to make Daddy proud of me. I was the Head Cheer Leader, Finn is the Quarterback. It was expected. Finn, while sweet, just cannot hold a decent conversation if it does not have to do with action movies, comics, or video games.

"Finn, I think we need to break up."

"Why, did I do something? Did I forget your birthday?" he asks shaken. "What do you want I will go buy it right now. I uh, don't have a lot of money so if you want jewelry you will have to wait a week until I get my allowance."

"Finn, my birthday was in October," I try to calm him. "Finn, you didn't do anything wrong. I just feel that we don't make sense anymore."

"Sure, we do Quinn, we had fun at Puck's party Friday," he says.

"I wasn't at Puck's party on Friday. I went to the mall with Santana and Brittany," I tell him. He scrunches up his face as if deep in thought, trying to remember two nights ago. "We just don't have much in common. Finn, go find a nice girl who will make you happy."

"Quinn, just give me another chance, I think we are great together," he pleads.

I can tell this is going to get pathetic, quick. "I cheated on you."

"We look good together, we are going to be Prom…."

If this wasn't awful, it would have been funny to see the slow progression from mindless groveling, through him hearing what I said, into understanding, then to anger.

"WHO WAS IT?" he bellows as he stands up.

He is 6'3" and I am 5'5". But I sure as hell am not going to let him talk to me like that. His mother is short and I know she can scare the crap out of him.

I stand and get up to his chest "First off, sit back down," I poke him in the chest, "and don't you ever raise your voice to me in my house like that again! Understand?"

He sits and says, "Yes."

"Second, it doesn't matter who it was. What matters is that it proves that I am not right for you. You are a decent guy Finn, there are plenty of nice girls in this town who would be thrilled to be your girlfriend. I am not one of them. Don't you think that you deserve someone who would be happy to be with you?"

"Yeah, I guess," he answers. "I just thought we were good, I love you."

"Finn, we are 16, we don't know what love is. The likelihood that we are going to be with someone we met in high school is extremely low. Go out there and meet new girls. Heck there are 27 other Cheerios out there. Well realistically 25."

He laughs, "Yeah Santana scares me, and that means Brittany is off limits too."

We sit in silence a moment. "I am sorry Finn. I truly am. Both for breaking up with you and not treating you right."

"Are you going to go out with the other guy?"

"No, that was a onetime mistake that I wish I could take back, but I can't."

"Well you are a great girl Quinn. Even if you did cheat on me. I am sure you will find someone." He takes a moment to think of what he wants to say next. "I am probably going to be mad at you for a while, and not talk to you and maybe say mean things about you to other people."

"I get it Finn. It is totally understandable."

"Bye Quinn," he says as he gets up to leave.

"Bye Finn."

* * *

I am at the mall trying on clothes. I run into Rachel as we go into a store. She looks at me but doesn't say anything. We are just a few racks away from each other and happen to head into the dressing rooms at the same time. The only two available are right next to each other.

After a moment I hear, "Quinn," she says it so softly that I can barely hear her. "Quinn," a little louder.

"What?" I ask.

"Can you come over here I need help."

I finish removing the dress I was trying on and put my own back on. I get to her dressing room and open the curtain and freeze. She is in a black dress, and of course matching shoes, but she seems to have gotten stuck in it. Her arms are over her head and her face is covered by the dress but her body is not. She is wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set. Her toned, tan, stomach and every inch of her magnificent legs are on full display.

I laugh, "What did you do?"

"The zipper is stuck and I tried to pull it off over my head but my arms got stuck up here." After a moment she gasps, "Don't you dare tickle me Quinn Fabray!"

I chuckle and step to her to take the dress off fighting the urge to run my hands up the sides of her body. I pull up the dress and her lips come out from behind the material. The kiss starts out soft and tender. She seems surprised but kisses me back. We move until she is backed up against the wall of the changing room. I move to her neck as she moans.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel lets out. It is the sexist thing I have ever heard in my life. "Quinn, take this dress of my head. Let me see you."

I strip the dress from her and she looks at me a moment then pounces. Her hands are everywhere. Then they are decidedly in one place. The buttons on the front of my dress.

"If I didn't love how this dress looks on you I would rip it off you," she growls.

"Do it," I say, surprising both of us.

Rachel looks at me once more and I nod. She grabs a hold of the front of my dress and pulls. Buttons fly everywhere and I am exposed to her. Brown eyes take in my pale body. Normally I would try to cover up and show some modesty but the way she makes me feel is warm and safe. Rachel's lips are now on my neck and are kissing downward. She removes my bra with one hand and begins to pay special attention to my breasts.

We lay on the bench in the dressing room. I am on top and kissing her neck and down. She bows her back and removes her bra and I see the most wonderful breasts I have ever seen. (Being a cheerleader, I have had to take lots of showers at cheer camp and other places. Not that I was looking.) They are not big but they totally fit her. I kiss across the tops of her boobs and make my way to her pale pink nipples. I tease one with my tongue for moment then move to the other. Slowly I make my way further south.

I can see her arch her back and she reaches for my head to make sure I don't get lost on my way down. I slowly peel her panties down her legs whilst kissing down them. I take a moment and kiss the tops of her feet and indulge in my desires. Rachel is smiling at me. At this moment, she is the most beautiful thing in the world. She is completely naked except for a necklace. I kiss my way up the inside of her thighs. Left, right, left, right, all the way up. I get to where we both want me to be.

I lean in, and apparently roll off my bed.

"DAMN IT!" denied again.

After that dream, I can't function. When I close my eyes all I see is her body heaving from exertion, covered in a sheen of sweat. The bite marks on her neck and upper chest. The way she looks at me with lust, and desire. I get to school and look for her. I am not sure what I am going to do. I know what I want to do. It involves any flat surface and the use of my tongue. I get to my locker and swap out my books for the morning. I look around the hall and don't see her. The girls room is on the way to class so I decide to stop in and take care of business. The door swings open and there she is at the sink. I close and lock the door.

The click of the lock startles her, "Oh, Quinn, what are you doing?"

'_Okay, take a deep breath and turn around'_ I turn around and she has turned toward me. I walk up to her and take her face in my hands and kiss her soundly. There is no hesitation on her part, one of her hands is in my hair and the other is up under the back of my Cheerios top. I move us back to where she is up against the counter and reach down and pick her up and set her down. Standing between her legs I keep kissing her. She wraps her legs around me and hooks her feet. Then she pulls back a bit. As I open my mouth to ask what is wrong she moves her lips to my neck.

'_Oh my God, nine.'_

She kisses down one side and up the other as I roll my head around so she can have all the access she needs. Then I decide it is my turn. I start at her left ear just as I add a little suction she lets out a soft moan. _'Oh my God_.'

The bell rings breaking us out of our kissing frenzy.

We straighten our clothes and I unlock the door. "I can't believe you attacked me like that."

"I did no such thing Quinn Fabray, it was you who attacked me. I am sure I have the hickey to prove it." Rachel looks in the mirror and with a satisfied smirk on her face says, "See, I got irrefutable proof."

"Good luck getting anyone to believe you Man-Hands." I deflate as soon as I said it.

Rachel huffs and turns to leave. "I don't get you Quinn Fabray. What did I ever do to you to make you treat me so poorly?"

I don't have the answer that I can give her right now. If we were in college or at least seniors maybe. But right now. I can't risk everyone finding out.

I turn to the door then remember that I came in here for a reason other than to molest Rachel. "I will be there in a minute. It wouldn't look good for us to walk in together anyway." She rolls her eyes at me and walks out as I go take care of business.

* * *

I am heading to American Lit when I see Sue bellow at Rachel. "Streisand, get over here!"

I see Rachel look up and frown, but she goes into Coach's office anyway. I stand there trying to figure out what in the hell Coach has to say to Rachel. I wait about four minutes and the warning bell rings and as I to head to class, Rachel comes out of the office.

I hear Sue shout, "and tell that fuzzy headed choir master to quit trying to get you no talent hacks to believe in yourselves. Also tell him to watch out for flying Velcro balls." For a fleeting moment, I see a smirk on Rachel's face.

She walks right past me to her seat without so much as a glance in my direction.

Except for my trip to Arby's (apparently going to be a pregnancy craving) the rest of the day is your run of the mill type of school day.

After practice, I am cornered by Sue. "There are new uniforms in your locker. Bring in your old ones. Turns out the dry cleaner did something wrong and caused the uniforms to shrink."

"Okay, Coach."

"I also want you to lead the team for the rest of the month." She says, "I will be joining my mother on a Nazi hunting trip to Bolivia. And I have always said that you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. All we are doing at this point is tightening up anyway, so, don't blow this opportunity."

"Thanks Coach, I won't."

I take my time getting into the locker room to change. I don't want any of the others to see me fight to get into the uniform. After a nice long hot shower, I towel off and grab one of the new uniforms in the locker. Sue said the bit about the shrinking but I have never heard of that before. A deep breath and I pull the top over my head and zip it up easily. I let out the breath and it still fits like they used to. I pull up the skirt and it fits fine too. Skeptically I check the size on a random top in the locker. Still the same size as before. "Wow, she must have been right."

I grab the remaining uniforms and head to my car. I get home do my homework and make dinner. I Look up a vegan dish to make. Rachel is a vegan and I can pretend that I am making her dinner. Mom is a good cook so look around the kitchen for ingredients. The recipe is veggies in a spicy peanut sauce, it looks like it is going to turn out well. A few minutes before it is done; however, a craving hit, and I fry up half a pound of bacon.

"Mmmm, bacon." I say in my best Homer Simpson voice. I eat the veggies too. It was all good. I clean up the kitchen and make my way upstairs.

Plopping on to the bed I pick up my favorite copy of _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader._ It is a children's book but the themes in it still resonate with me. I read a few pages and feel myself getting tired. Changing quickly and hopping back into bed I snuggle up with my book.

I awake the next morning with my book stuck to my face. Another good night of sleep and another dream. This one was different not overly sexual. There was tension. I could feel it. But in this dream, we just walked around town holding hands and having fun.

I take my time getting ready this morning and instead of my uniform I decide to be girly and wear a dress today. Grabbing a sweater, I look at the clock. "Holy shit, I got 15 minutes to get to school."

I am out the door and at school in 13 minutes. "Damn that was close." Just as I go to walk into the door however, the baby kicks my stomach (yes, I know that is not what really happens) and I need to run off to the girl's room.

As I sit down in class a few minutes later; I notice there is a bag under my desk with my name on it. I open it and there is a banana, a bagel, grapes, and a small bottle of orange juice. I look over at Berry but she is busy taking notes and doesn't even seem to acknowledge me. Today she is back in an argyle skirt and a nice white blouse. _'Again, with the knee socks,'_ I say to myself. Then I notice she has on ballet flats and is doing the shoe thing again. _'Has she always done that?'_

Mrs. Walters has us pair up to discuss if the use of the atomic bomb was justifiable or not. Dang seems a bit heavy for a sophomore high school history class to get into. Of course, based on the layout of the room and the number of columns Rachel is my partner. We scoot our desks together. There is a bit of reading to be done so we sit quietly and read. Or well she probably does because I begin to imagine her slipping off her shoe off and sliding her foot up and down my calf. _'Ten.'_ Damn it, why does this turn me on so much.

Coming back to reality I notice that while her foot is not moving it is touching mine. I play this off as just random happenstance. I have been snacking on the baggie of food all class, when I finish off the bagel I notice at the bottom there is a foil package. I pull it out and open it. There are four pieces of bacon in there. I smile and thank whoever did this.

"Quinn Fabray, are you just going to eat your disgusting animal carcass all class or are you going to discuss this with me. If I get a failing mark because you can't be bothered…" she lets out a frustrated ramble. "Well now that I think about it; I am sure I know exactly what you would do. You would nuke the whole world, damn the consequences. It doesn't matter who gets hurt, or how long lasting the effects might be."

This gets my dander up. "Well I will have you know that yes I would drop the bomb. But not because it kills indiscriminately but because in the long run it likely saved millions of people. I know that it seems hard to believe but something so drastic could actually save people."

This is the weirdest proxy fight I have ever been in. But she _is_ talking to me. That is a step in the right direction.

The bell rings and she huffs and grabs her stuff and starts to stomp out, only to realize we sit next to each other in the next class too. Her shoulders fall and she walks out at a normal pace. I follow a few moments later. She is standing outside of our next class talking to Kaitlyn (the bitch that started this all). Rick 'the Stick' from the hockey team is coming up behind Rachel with a slushy cup. I don't have any time to do anything but jump in front of Rachel and take the slushy to the face.

"HOLY SHIT," I hear from down the hall. Santana come charging up and flattens 'the stick' with a knee to the groin. "Get him the hell out of here and into a dumpster before I do the same to you," she tells two more hockey players. They grab Rick and drag him off somewhere.

"Fuck this is cold. Santana take care of that ass."

"Sure, thing Q," she replies and takes off after the douche.

Rachel asks, "Do you need me to do anything Quinn?"

"No, I am fine Rachel. Thank you," I say trying to convey something meaningful to her.

I get to the locker room and start to change. Warming up the shower was my first step. I remove my shoes and step into the stall fully clothed to rinse off the icy cold beverage. The door to the locker room opens then closes and locks. I assume it is Santana to help me finish cleaning up.

It's her. Standing there, her face in a twisted version of thought while wringing her fingers. "I…"

Then she is on me kissing me; hand running through my wet hair, pulling my wet body against hers. I am kissing her back with all that I have. I want to put everything that I am afraid to say into this kiss. It is over too soon. She puts her hands on the collar of my dress.

'_Please rip it open and have your wicked way with me right here in the locker room!"_

She steps close and kisses me softly, for just a moment, then walks out.

"Damn that was hot," says Santana. I whirl around and see her leaning on a row of lockers.

"It's not what it looked like, she was… Awwwww fuuuuccckk."

"Relax Fabgay, I've known you were hot for Berry for months now. Trust me I am not telling anyone about it. It is completely your business if you want to have hairy footed Hobbit children. I'll just enroll you in the Dollar Shave Club," she laughs.

"Santana! This is serious."

"Is this why you broke up with Finn?" I must have bristled at this remark. "Relax. Does she make you happy? Or at least Horny?"

"Santana, please don't make fun of this."

"Q, we are in high school. None of this is forever. I mean it's not like she can get you pregnant."

Thank God that I had just turned around to change into a uniform as she said that because I feel my eyes tear up at that. "I don't know what she does for me. Well, other than make me go through two or three pairs of panties a day."

At that Santana busts out laughing. I do too. The laughter helps mask the tears that were there before.

"Thanks for not trying to destroy me San," I say.

"Fuck it, it is too hard dealing with shit from everyone else in this Podunk town. I ain't gonna do it to my friends."

After getting changed and taking Santana to Arby's, (Fuck I need to buy stock in this place) I get back to class and get through the rest of the day. I get home late after practice. Since Sue is gone I must clean and lock up. I eat and flop onto my bed. And fall asleep in my uniform.

The dream that night is so erotic I blush even thinking about it. It is a normal morning; no rushing, and no squeezing into anything. I have time to sit and have breakfast. Two flour tortillas with butter. Then two more with cheese. I get to school and have plenty of time to get to my seat. I beat Rachel to class. This is an unusual occurrence. I am sitting there twirling my pencil when I drop it. I go to pick it up but I see nothing but a super cute pair of feet in a sexy pair of red wedges with white polka dots. _'Holy fucking shit,'_ I slowly look up and see Rachel in a very cute sundress that matches her shoes perfectly. I urgently feel the need to leave the class room or I am going to do something I can't take back. I get up and go to the girl's room on the second floor.

I am standing at the sink with my eyes closed when I hear the door open. "Hi Rachel."

"Your eyes are closed how did you know that it was me."

"I smelled your perfume and shampoo," I answer opening my eyes.

"I read a heightened sense of smell was a possibility," she said. Then as if she figured out she said too much her eyes got real big and worried looking.

"How did you find out?" I ask surprised that I am not completely freaking out at the moment.

"Well, last week you were sick every day; however, it was not until Ms. Sylvester ordered me into her office that I knew for sure."

"Sue knows?" now I am freaking out. "Oh my God, she is going to kick me off the team. I am going to be a laughing stock. OH GOD, my parents are going to find out."

"Quinn."

I start to hyperventilate. Rachel takes my face in her hands and says, "Quinn focus on me. Take long slow breaths, look at me. I got you. You are safe"

My breathing normalizes and I look at her with what must be a pleading look.

"Okay Quinn, number one, Sue knows you are pregnant and did not kick you off the team. She put you in a position where you are running practices not participating. She isn't getting rid of you. As for your parents, I don't have an answer. But whatever happens I will be here. Friends till the end."

"Thanks Rach."

I reach out, pull her close and kiss her. She hesitates for a moment then returns the kiss. I kiss her like she is the only thing missing from my life. We kiss until I need to breathe. (she has incredible breath control, she has told us on several occasions.)

"I would like to apologize for hesitating a moment when you first kissed me. I thought you had come in here to be sick," she says smiling.

"It's ok, I completely understand."

"So, this new-found desire for my body, is it the pregnancy or something more?" she asks. "You know what, right now, I don't even care." She pulls me into a kiss and takes my hand and places it on her breast. Next, she places her hand on the small of my back and slides it down until it is resting on my ass.

'_Eleven,'_ I count to myself.

* * *

About a month later…

"Meb, win. Meb" she mumbles out.

I pull apart for a moment to see if she wants me to stop. "Bed, Quinn, Bed." She steps toward the bed pushing me backward. We lay down pulling apart so we don't bash our teeth together. She looks at me so filled with want I go to dive back in but she puts a hand up to stop me. "I don't want to stop, but, and this may sound a bit forward, but I would like to take my dress off."

My eyes must have bulged out. She laughs, "I just bought it today, and if we don't slow down I am sure that it will get ripped from my body at some point. I can put on another dress if you would like."

I think about this a moment. "Part of me really wants you to take it off and not put anything on. But I don't want you to feel pressure."

"It would only be fair for you to be in the same level of dress as myself," she says in reply.

'_Oh, my holy God. Skin on skin. You know you want this.'_ "I will only do what you feel comfortable doing," I say, trying to sound confident.

She sits up, leans close to my ear her lips brushing it. "You cannot handle what I am comfortable with." With that she gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom.

FUCK ME. '_Thirteen'_ She just made me so wet I ruined the dress I am wearing. I stand up and take off the dress. I look down and hope I am wearing something relatively cute. I am relieved but then notice the huge wet spot on my panties. "Uh, Rachel can you give me like two minutes?" She says yes and I rush to the dresser and fish out a matching bra and panty set, soft yellow, to match the dress I was wearing. I sit on the bed. "Okay."

The door opens and out comes Rachel in a short trench coat and the red heels she bought a while back. I must look confused. She smiles as she walks toward the bed. "Quinn, is it possible that you think I did not see you watching me? I saw how you reacted to me. Especially when it had to do with my shoes or feet. I must admit I was surprised you were a shoe fetish kind of girl. But that is more than okay by me. While I find you incredibly sexy in that uniform. I love the sundresses and the sandals you wear with them. I suppose I have a bit of a shoe fetish as well. Remember what I said when I bought these shoes?"

"Yeah, you said you had a party dress you had to match."

"While true, that was the second part of what I said."

"Oh yeah you said they were for the trench coat and red…" I quickly lose my voice as Rachel peels the coat off and reveals the smallest red bra and panty set I have ever seen. "hyfkughrhsey"

"What was that Quinn?"

"I am not exactly sure but, something along the line of 'holy fuck you are sexy'."

Rachel smiles and slips on to the bed. "Quinn, make love to me."

'_fourteen'_


End file.
